City of Alec
by TheMortalFans
Summary: In an alternative universe where Clary falls in love with Alec.
1. Pandemonium

**So sorry this is sort of based off of the movie considering I saw the movie last night and I haven't read the book in months. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

**Simons POV**

"Let's go in here" Clary said to her best friends Simon Lewis. Simon looked up at the sign for the night club. Pandemonium. Before he could answer Clary was walking toward the doors.

When they got inside Simon was half following half being pushed after Clary, who was making her way to one side of the club. The crowd was thick and Simon kept loosing Clary.

**Clary's POV**

Clary made her way through the crowd when someone caught her eye. She saw a girl about her age wearing a white flowing dress. She nodded to a guy who looked like her brother. She was leading a blur haired man over near him. Her necklace suddenly glowed and the man started to attack her. The girl's snake shaped bracelet transformed into a whip as she fended him off. Her brother grabbed the man around the neck as another guy Clary hadn't noticed pulled out a clear looking sword and sliced through him. Clary screamed in horror as the blue haired man dropped to the ground. She heard people turn to look at her. Simon finally caught up with her and pulled her away. She was still horrified. It seemed no one noticed the three teenager going around killing men at clubs.

**Isabelle's POV**

Isabelle stared the redheaded girl who was being lead out by her friend. She had seen them. How was that possible? Mundanes weren't supposed to see them. It hadn't seemed like her friends had seen them. Alec turned to her and said "She saw us." "Lets get out of here." She replied

They talked on the way home. "Maybe she was a mundane with Sight." Isabelle suggested. "That's not very likely" Alec said "I know it's possible, they used mundanes with sight was servants in the 1800s" "It could be possible" Jace pitches in. "I never said it wasn't" Alec shot back. "I just don't think she was one. I think she has shadowhunter blood" "How can you tell?" Isabelle asked. At first she had considered this but she didn't have runes nor did she know who they were automatically. She also wouldn't have screamed. "I didn't know it just felt like it." Alec said. "Maybe Jace could do some research on her when we get back to the institute" Isabelle suggested.

**Alec's POV**

They had been home for about an hour. Alec was sitting in his room reading a book, but for some reason he couldn't concentrate. For some reason his mind kept slipping back to the short redhead girl from Pandemonium. He knew Jace had found her and will be fetching her tomorrow and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Interrupting his thoughts was Izzy's voice calling up it him. She sounded slightly panicked. She almost never panicked. "What happened Izzy?" Alec asked Isabelle running down the stairs. He found her in the kitchen there was a pot on the stove but nothing was burning quite yet. "Mom and Dad need help" she said. "What do you mean?" Alec asked extremely confused. Their parents had been in Idris for over half a year and when they do come and visit they send a letter first. What were they doing in New York? And more importantly why did they need help with? "This is going to sound insane but Mom and Dad were sent through portal to take down a greater demon. For some reason they were not given Seraph Blades and -ok this is going to sound insane but- the demon ate almost all of the other weapons they had." "How did you figure this out?" Alec asked. "Mom called me. We need to go and help them!"

"Where's Jace?"

"He's getting weapons"

At that moment Jace came in armed and carrying several extra Seraph Blades. He handed one to Isabelle and one to Alec with two remaining for Robert and Maryse. Alec ran upstairs and threw on shoes and got his bow and arrows. Isabelle was armed with knives, a Seraph Blade and her snake whip. Alec hadn't changed since Pandemonium so he was already armed. He slung his bow over his shoulder and followed Izzy out the door of the institute.

**Isabelle's POV**

"Mom!" Izzy shouted as they grew closer to her parents and the demon. Maryse had a large cut down her right arm and was loosing blood quickly. The demon was about 10 feet tall with razor sharp teeth. Jace threw a Seraph Blade to Maryse and Robert. They both caught them with a fast and swift movement. Izzy's whip slipped off her wrist and landed in her hand. She struck the demon as hard as she could. The hit distracted it slightly but then it left Robert and went straight for Izzy.

Izzy hadn't expected the demon to turn to her. Izzy withdrew her knife from her belt keeping her whip firm in hand. She sliced at the demons stomach but it healed quickly. It reached down and snacked the knife out of her hand and gulped it down whole and advanced on her. That's when Jace came flying from behind and slicing it down the back with two gleaming Seraph Blades. It roared in pain and slashed it's taloned claw at Jace. He ducked but not fast enough. It slashed Jace's chest and his shirt got darkened with blood as he dropped down to the ground. Isabelle swung her arm back and back forward hitting the demon in the neck with her whip. It turned back on her again but this time bleeding black ichor all over. Jace's slashed had stopped the demon from healing as fast so Izzy struck again. Alec came around the side and sliced one of the demons arms off and fell to the ground covering Alec in black liquid. It roared in pain again and it staggered backward. Izzy withdrew her Seraph Blade and threw it at the chest of the demon. She knew it was a risky move considering not all demons' hearts are in their chests. Luckily this one's was and and fell and folded in on itself and vanished. It had fallen toward Izzy and knocked her over to the ground with it. After it vanished Isabelle staggered up to find her father leaning over her mother. She was motionless but Izzy could tell she was still bleeding. Alec was over Jace, his stele out drawing a healing rune on Jace.

"Isabelle" her dad called. She ran over to her dad who was crouched over her mother. "I need to get your mother back to Idris." "Take her back to the Institute. We can heal her there" Isabelle pleaded, "She has an _Iratze_ and the Clave will open a portal any minute for us" Robert said calmly. "Gat back to the Institute." At that a portal opened. Robert stood up pulling Maryse up with him and stepped through the portal. It closed immediately after them.

**Alec's POV**

"We need to get him back to the institute" Alec said "I used an _Iratze_. It worked but fated quickly and he's getting worse."Alec yelled to his sister as she rushed over.

Alec and Izzy got Jace to the infirmary and healed. Alec finally sat down after Jace was stable and holding the _Iratze_. "You should sleep" Izzy said coming up from behind him and sitting down. "It's 2 in the morning and with Jace with this you will have to get Clary tomorrow." And with that Izzy left to her bedroom.

Alec went to the library to find Jace's research on Clary. He found a paper with things scribbled down.

_Clary _

_~apartment in Brooklyn with her mother_

_~ 15_

_~ birthday- August 23rd_

_~ best friend Simon Lewis _

Alec took the paper and marched up to his room.

°°The Next Day°°

Alec woke up with a piece of paper under his hand. He felt exhausted as he got out of bed and threw on his I gear. He decided he would leave in around an hour. Alec examined the paper with facts about Clary scribbled in Jace's handwriting. He memorized her address quickly, folded up the paper and stuffed it in his back pocket.

The first place Alec went was to the infirmary to check on Jace. He was still out cold from the night before. Isabelle had put a bowl of burnt cereal on his bedside table with a spoon. Alec was pretty sure that would make Jace feel worse rather that better.

**Isabelle's POV**

Isabelle stood in the kitchen. She had the toast in the toaster but when it popped up it was completely burnt on both sides. She groaned and plopped down of at the table with her toast. She had been up since five thirty and was extremely tired. Maybe she should go back to bed.

At that moment she heard the sound of a sizzle and the smell burning. She spun around to see Alec splashing a glass of water on the burning toasted. "By the Angel Izzy" Alec said. "Jace was up earlier" Isabelle said. "I heard him talking to himself. He fell asleep before I cam back with a bowl of cereal. Do you want some eggs?" "I got it Iz" he said and got up and pulled a frying pan out of the cabinet.

**Alec's POV**

Alec finished his eggs and geared up. "I'm going to find Clary" Alec said and walked out of the institute toward the subway.

**Clary's POV **

Clary sat in the coffee shop with Simon as she lay the drawings of the same shape out on the table in front of them. "I've been drawing these but I have no clue what they are." She turned to look out the window when she saw the raven haired boy from Pandemonium last night. She jumped and fell against Simon. "Everything ok?" He asked her. "Yeah" she said only half meaning it. The boy walked in and out the back door to the alley.

Clary picked up one of her drawings and stood up. "I'll be right back" she said and followed him out.

**Alec's POV**

Alec walked out the back alley behind the coffee shop. He had looked in the large window on his way to Clary's house to see her and her best friend sitting on the sofa. He was standing in the alley for about a minute before the door swung open and out came Clary Fray.

She held out a piece of blue paper with a poorly sketched Angelic Rune on it. "Why am I drawing this?" She asked. "So I was right" Alec said examining her "You're not a mundane." "She looked at him puzzled "What's a mundane?" "Someone from the human world." He said reaching for the paper, "Can I see that" She let go of it as Alec caught it. "Well if I'm not human than what am I?" She demanded. Alec smiled. He liked her fire. She reminded him a bit of Isabelle. Before I could reply her phone started ringing. "Mom I'll be right home." She said. I heard a voice through the phone. "No Clary you hear me? You don't come home." There was a bang and. Clary yelled "Mom!" She put down the phone and started running.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Next chapter should be up soon. I know my writing isn't always the best but I love to do it. Again thanks for reading please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series. That belongs to Cassandra Clare. I'm just borrowing the characters. **


	2. Get Well Angel

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, so I know I left out a lot in the alley scene but I had to finish the chapter fast because I had to leave but I'll make it up here. Please R&R thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series. Cassandra Clare has created this world and I'm just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Clary ran up the stairs to her apartment. She approached the empty slot where that door should be. It seemed that someone or _something_ had blown the door down. "Mom" she yelled through the trashed apartment. There was no reply, just silence. She started walking around in the wreckage when she heard a stirring. She walked around a corner to see a dog. It started barking and chasing her. She ran but it followed quick on her heels. Clary dashed into her bedroom and pressed herself against the wall in her bathroom. The dog followed her in and growled at her. Clary spun out of her bathroom into her bedroom and closed the door on the dog but not before it left a long scratch down her left leg.

The door had two enormous gaping holes in it. It started barking and growling again and jumped up to the hole in the door. It jumped back down as it's skin started rippling on the top of its head. Clary watched horrified as it shook its head rapidly and the face changed. It looked as if someone had brought an ax down on the right side of the dogs head. Clary ran through her room and into the kitchen. The dog -or what she had though was a dog- banged against the door and slithered through the hole in the door. It tumbled through her bedroom and stared Clary dead in the eye. Petrified, all she could do was back up against the kitchen wall.

It was approaching her fast. Just as it was about to pounce a clear blade was brought down on the dog. Clary looked up to see the black haired guy she left in the alley. She looked back down to see the dog fold in on itself and disappear, just like the man at Pandemonium. "You followed me?" Clary asked. "Well aren't you glad?" The boy asked gesturing to the spot where that thing used to be. "My name's Alec by the way" "Well, Alec" Clary said "What in the world was that" "That was a demon" Alec said. "What's that?" She asked again . "I know this is all confusing. I will explain you you later when were somewhere safe but right now we need to get you out of here." He explains to a Clary. "But my mom-" Clary started but was cut off by a rattling near the door. She grabbed the fire extinguisher and went running toward the noise. She raised it above her head and brought it down on the figure she saw in the doorway. She heard a too familiar voice yell "What the hell" "SIMON" she exclaimed and dropped the fire extinguisher. "What was that for?" Simon asked. "You scared me!" Clary said to her best friend.

"Clary" Alec said finally observing the long gash down her leg. "Your leg" Clary looked down at her leg to see a nauseating cut on her leg as all the pain hit her. She collapsed as Simon caught her. "Who's that?" Simon asked. "He'll explain later" Clary said softly before passing out from blood loss.

**Alec's POV**

Alec ran over the the collapsed redhead in the doorway. "We need to get her to the Institute" Alec said mostly to himself. "The what?" Simon asked. "Listen I'll explain later just help me get her to the subway. Are there any bandages or something?" Alec asked frantically. Simon scurried to his feet and into the kitchen. He knew they kept a first aid kit in the cabinet above their sink. He opened the door and found a red box. He pulled it out and opened it. Luckily he found a roll of bandages. Simon walked back to Alec and handed him the bandages. He took them and wound up Clary's leg tightly. "Stay with us" Alec whispered to her as he picked her up and walked out of the apartment. "Keep up Mundane!" He yelled back to Simon. "What's a mundane?" Simon yelled running to catch up.

°°at the Institute°°

Alec leaned over Clary's bed at the Infirmary. He, with some help from the mundane, got Clary on the subway and back to the Institute. She had gotten progressively worse by the time they got back though. Her bandages were soaked through with blood. They didn't have enough time to try anything to heal her. Jace had gotten better and had drawn and Iratze on her forearm. Ever since she had been breathing faintly and had a slow heartbeat. Alec was terrified that she wouldn't wake.

"You should go to bed" Isabelle said in bringing a plate of burnt chicken and placing it on Clary's nightstand. "Izzy that's going to get cold." Alec said. "It's supposed to taste good hot and cold" she explained "in case she wakes up when were asleep. And stop avoiding the topic. Go to bed Alec. It's 1 In the morning." "I'll be up in a few minutes." He said waving Izzy off. "Soon" she said. "or I swear I'll have Jace come down here and knock you out" She said this with a serious yet joking tone. She left the plate and walked out if the infirmary.

Alec took Clary's hand and whispered "Get well Angel." He leaned over her and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. "I saw that" said a voice from the doorway. He looked up to see Jace with an evil grin on his face. Alec stood up quickly and exited pushing past Jace.

* * *

**What will happen after Jace finds out about Alec's little crush?**


End file.
